


Beneath A Starless Sky

by writingsbydestiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ambiguity, Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Cigarettes, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Motorcycles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Harry Potter, Past Character Death, Stargazing, Sunsets, Tumblr Prompt, We Die Like Men, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbydestiny/pseuds/writingsbydestiny
Summary: Harry waited for Draco to return under several starless skies, seeking Draco’s constellation in the vast darkness and yet never finding him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21
Collections: Drarry Microfics, February 2021





	Beneath A Starless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Drarry Microfic’s February 23rd prompt on Tumblr, ‘Return’.

Under an eclipsed sunset, Harry places a nearly finished cigarette between his lips, hollowing his cheeks as to inhale its flavour, wintergreen filling his mouth and yet the mint of it doesn’t quite compare to what Draco tasted like.

The sun kisses the sea, the waves glittering under its crimson gleam. Harry puffs out a cloud of smoke, its colour reminding him of Draco’s silver stardust eyes.

Everything reminds him of Draco — the way his platinum hair glimmered under any form of light, mimicking the beauty of a moonstone that twinkled under the sunlight; his lily white skin adorned with freckles that looked like constellations; and Harry was sure if he ever knew what the harp of Achilles sounded like, it would never compare to the music that was Draco’s laughter.

Harry was no stranger to loss, and yet it still felt like the last piece of his soul went with Draco the moment Death decided to take him away from Harry.

He denied Draco’s death at first. Pretending Draco was just out _somewhere_ — visiting Pansy and her wife in the North of Wizarding Britain, or he was in Southern France, collecting materials for his artworks from his mother.

Harry waited for Draco to **return** under several starless skies, seeking Draco’s constellation in the vast darkness and yet never finding him.

When Harry came to accept Draco’s death, he wore Draco’s worn out Weasley sweater at his memorial service. It was the first ever sweater he’d received from Molly, and he wore it so often it had started tearing at the seams, only to be repaired sloppily by magic. Repairing things wasn’t Draco’s forte — he had always preferred replacing old objects, but _not this one_ , he sternly told Harry, as if Harry would even have the heart to throw it away. _This one is irreplaceable._

The sweater is of a dark emerald colour, Draco always said it was the closest colour to Harry’s eyes. It hugged Harry’s body rather snugly, as his body was a bit leaner compared to Draco’s, but the sleeves of it ran past Harry’s hands. He could still feel the wisps of the remnants of Draco’s magic threading through it, keeping it together.

Harry pretended it was Draco’s arms that wrapped around him for the rest of the service.

After tears were shed and condolences were said, Harry decided to flee from Wizarding Britain as soon as possible. He knew he needed to grieve Draco’s death, and he couldn’t heal in a place where everywhere he looked, he saw what Draco’s life could’ve been.

It was one of those days that regret seems to have crossed Harry’s mind — leaving everything behind was no use, every piece of what’s left of Draco went everywhere with Harry. Harry could probably walk on the farthest land of the Earth, and he would be bringing every memory of Draco with him even then.

Harry leans slightly on his motorcycle, relishing the last inhale of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and crushing it with his heel, maybe a little harder than necessary.

Dusk has already replaced the crimson sky, painting everything a soft ink black. Harry closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing against the feeling of the cool wind against his skin. He opens his eyes to gaze upon the sky above him, the twinkling stars reflecting off of his now glazed eyes.

“I found you,” Harry rasps, his voice mildly echoes within the emptiness of the place. “Draco.”

The Draco constellation of the Northern Sky hangs above him, the sea of stars seeming to have been forgotten from the sight of the familiar cluster of stars Harry spent nearly a year looking for. Everyday, he never missed the opportunity to look up at the sky after he drove into countless of sunsets, and somehow, he had never seen Draco until now.

Perhaps, it was _his Draco’s_ way of telling Harry that even though he’s no longer with him, all Harry has to do to be with Draco was to think of him as he looks at the big black sky adorned with millions of stars.

Harry stays there for a while, hugging his leather jacket closer to him as he whispers stories of his latest adventures to Draco, as if he were there to listen to him.

After Harry’s throat has scratched from talking consistently for a long period of time, he decides to start the engine of his motorcycle once again, but not before stealing one last look at the constellation above him.

Harry drives off into the dusk, ready for his next great adventure; Draco follows him everywhere he goes now — to countless cities and suburbs; to foreign countries where people spoke of a language Harry doesn’t know of; to the end of the world; Draco is always with him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are appreciated. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://lucienneart.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
